Kiruke
Kiruke (キルケ Kiruke) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Unbound. She is the apprentice of a powerful witch who comes to be recruited by the Outcast army. Profile Kiruke was, according to her account, adopted by a band of witches in the Forest of Hexenringe, particularly their matriarch, Bathsheba. Though the witches treated her abusively, she nonetheless would strive to please them. The witches did teach her some of their arcane secrets, though her training was far from completed before they all eventually died. Later, the Outcasts under Thul attempted to seek the counsel of the powerful Basthsheba, but came to learn that she was dead and that Kiruke was all that remained. After her participation in the ensuing battle with the royal army, she was accepted and recruited into the ranks. Personality Kiruke has a dour, unenthusiastic personality, at least when speaking to others. Her expression tends to be blank and vagrant, as well. She notes that this is in part because of her difficulty communicating; she was brought up by an enclave of witches who taught her only to speak when spoken to and who were generally abusive. When alone, she displays a far more cheerful side. She has an odd fondness of playing childish pranks, and, under certain circumstances enjoys running and playing with children, something she never did with the witches. Her apparent passion lies in her encyclopedic knowledge of plants, particularly herbs, and mushrooms. She is also said to be the most seasoned stargazer in the army. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Avatar (Male) *Arqhon *Lysander *Giles *Aurelio *Bastilus Other Supports *Heiro Class Sets *Mage *Dark Mage *Archer Overall Base Class Reclassing Quotes Event Tile *"You never know when a strange object might bear a curse. But then again..." (item) *"I learned a new spell. Who to try it on, who to try it on..." (exp) *"Eel bile makes any weapon stronger. But it also makes it too slippery..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Is that a look of happiness? Or are you plotting something?" (happy) *"I work alone. But maybe you and I could work alone, er, together..." (team up) *"Sometimes the world of dreams is our true home. Of what do you dream?" (dreams) *"How do you spend your time? No reason for asking. Ahem." (free time) Replying - Normal *"Uh... yeah. Yes. Let's go with that." (happy) *"You would trust me? Then let us be as the wind and the flame." (team up) *"All my dreams are visions of the future. But I don't know what they mean yet." (dreams) *"I dig for rare mushrooms and collect herbs. For, um, reasons." (free time) Asking - Married *"Name, You're the only one I have in this world. Don't leave me alone again." (promise) *"What have you there? You're clutching it like an eagle its quarry." (gift) *"Name, with you alone I promise no secrets. Please know my love for you." (love) *"Name, you are my hawk, my river, my oak amongst trees and my stag amongst beasts." (compliment) Replying - Married *"Name, look at me. Not even the netherworld could keep me from you." (promise) *"Destroying angels, harvested by the light of the full moon at midnight. Care for one?" (gift) *"I love you as well. My face doesn't smile, but my heart does when you're around." (love) *"What did I do to deserve you?" (compliment) Level Up *"All power is mine! Ahem. Ahem." (6-7 stats up) *"If only the witches could see me now." (4-5 stats up) *"Typical." (2-3 stats up) *"How disappointing." (0-1 stats up) *"Perhaps I'm no apprentice anymore." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I guess nothing stays the same, does it? Armory *"Forget weapons. Is there an herbalist around here?" (buying) *"Avatar, I need that!" (selling) *"Be careful! The balance of my weapons is very important..." Barracks Alone *"Alone at last." (misc) *"I think the dragonroot tea is working. I feel stronger even now." (surge) Greetings - Normal Greetings - Married Roster Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Never show fear" *"You're not alone" *"You go ahead." *"No turning back." *"Nothing can hold me back." *"I am with you." *"Till death do us part." (only with husband) *"I'll show you what I can do." *"I'm here." Dual Strike *"Nothing personal." *"You're mine!" *"Allow me!" *"Remember me in Hell!" Dual Guard *"I cast you out!" *"Get behind me!" Defeated Enemy *"No turning back." *"Tell Death I sent you." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Nice. I guess." *"So this is friendship." *"I thank you." When Healed *"I shan't forget this." Critical Hit *"This is fate!" *"Fear me!" *"This is the end!" *"I'm not alone anymore." Killed By Enemy *"This isn't over." Death Possible Endings ;Kiruke - Madame Hexenringe ;Kiruke and the Avatar ;Kiruke and Lysander ;Kiruke and Giles ;Kiruke and Aurelio ;Kiruke and Bastilus Etymology Kiruke is a corruption of "Circe", a witch encountered by Odysseus in the Odyssey. Trivia Gallery